Just Consider Me Gone
by Elena Ryan
Summary: If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose, if I'm not the arrow to the heart of you, then i guess we're done...just consider me gone. XxONESHOTxX


_A/N: This is a oneshot based on the song by Reba McEntire- Consider Me Gone, if you haven't heard then get your butts on youtube and search it! it's awesome._

_disclaimer: if i had anything to do with this song and/or HSM you'd think I'd be on here? I'd be partying with Zac and Vanessa and such :D but I don't so I. OWN. NOTHING!_

* * *

><p>She smiled, painting her lips a soft shade of pink as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes glittered brightly as the soft playing music swarmed around her, 'I can't wait for this date night!' she thought excitedly, moving away from the mirror and sitting on the bed to slip on her black stiletto spikes and soon spritzing a small amount of perfume for good measure as she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall where the sound of the latest basketball game was playing.<p>

A frown began to form on her plump and painted lips. 'He wouldn't forget…would he?' she thought, standing in the door way to the living room to see him and his friends shouting at the screen. She sighed, he did forget.

_Every time i turn the conversation to something deeper _

_than the weather i can feel you all but shuttin' down.  
>And when i need an explanation for the silence you<em>

_just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now._

"Troy…" she said, walking to him, he looked at her and quickly turned his gaze back to the game when his best friend Chad Danforth hollered something, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Troy!" she yelled again, he turned his full attention on her.

"Oh hey Ella," he said, looking from her to the game and back. "You look nice."

What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear

Gabriella sucked in a breath, fisting and unfisting her hands. "Troy…have you forgotten..?" he looked confused for a second, but his attention was mostly on the game on the screen.

"Dude, Troy, you're missing the game….c'mon!" yelled Chad, Troy held up a hand.

"Ella, what did I forget…" his voice trailed off, as he saw her distressed look and her nearly fallen tears. "Hey hey…" however he didn't move anywhere, he stared at her, offering comforting words.

_We're at a crossroads here_

"Troy, I…" she let out a shaky breath. "I think that we should take a break…er, I –I'm going to see …m—my mom for awhile." She backed up to the door, grabbing her purse and jacket; hanging the latter over her arm as she rested her hand on the door knob.

"El—"

"Wildcat, I love you…but….I just got to.." her head was bowed as if in prayer, trying to hide her tears. The click of the door was heard and Troy just cleared his throat, staring at it until Chad tossed an empty beer can at him—a drop of beer he did not drink.

"Dude, you just missed the cheerleaders halftime dance!" Exclaimed Chad, his eyes glistening with pent up frustration and lust. Troy stared blankly at the screen, what had he forgotten? Why was Gabriella dressed up? He sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts…

he knew is Ella, she wouldn't stay away for a while…it'd blow over.. at least, he hoped.

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
>If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you<br>If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

Gabriella drove through the new york streets with blurry eyes and shaky hands on the steering wheel. 'I…I can't believe he forgot…Troy nev-never forgets' that's what she told herself over and over again, "But, wh-why would he forget this night…of all nights?" she said, blubbered being the more correct word, as she remembered the day they first met…the day they both started college. However the memories this time brought no traces of a warm comforting smile.

_If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done  
>Let's not drag this on<br>Consider me gone_

The little car crunch the gravel under the rubber tires, the only sound was her heaving chest and her tearful sobs as she turned onto her mom's street.

_With you i've always been wide open like a window or an ocean. _

_there is nothing i've ever tried to hide.  
>So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' i <em>

_start thinkin' that we're lookin' we're lookin' at goodbye._

Gloria Montez smiled as she began the finishing touches on her latest design….specifically for Gabriella. "You'll love this mija," she said, adding a bow there and removing half the sleeve here. Just then, a knock on the door sounded. It was timid and shy…just like her daughters.

Smiling still, she quickly covered up her project and walking to the door. "Coming mija..coming—oh Gabi, what's the matter?" she said, seeing her distraught face as she hurled herself in to her mother's arms.

"Ma, I…I…he forgot…I can't believe he forgot…." Gloria sighed, offering words of comfort to her as she guided her daughter to the living room and sat her down on the padded sofa. She sat down with her.

"Mija, it's all right," like a child, she rocked her back and forth. "Don't cry….please don't cry."

Gabriella silently sobbed into her mother's arms, her mutterings becoming less coherent.

How about a strong shot of honesty don't you owe that to meWith Troy

Ask him if he knew who was winning the game, he couldn't tell you. Or ask him what the funniest line of commentary that was said by one of the refs, he didn't know. He wasn't paying attention. "Dude," his friend said, waving a hand in front of his face. "dude…Dude! You're missing the game!" he jumped out his reverie.

"Sorry Chad…just…thinking…" his own voice betrayed him. Suddenly, he felt empty…like the most precious thing in his life…had left.

_Consider me a memory.  
>Consider me the past.<em>

It was as if the pictures of her were vanishing…everything that was her disappearing. His throat formed a lump that was not able to be lodged out. "Hey uh guys, can you …I have to go." As if his heart was being torn apart like paper, he saw the final thing…the most beautiful picture he had of her….

It was gone.

_Some one who used to make you laugh…._

"Guys, I need to go." He stood up, walking to the room that was shared between him and Gabriella. He needed to do this…he finally found what he'd forgotten….Ignoring the words and exclamations of his friends, he shut the door and went to his closet; pulling out a black and gray suit, and with it a blue tie.

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not the arrow to the heart of you_

He polished his shoes and walked out of the room without so much as an examination—he knew he looked good—he walked to the garage but… "shit," he muttered, she took the only car they had…sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he walked out of the garage door and out the main door. He'd walk to her.

That's how much he loved her.

_I guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

"Mija," Gloria said, "I don't think he meant to forget….maybe he had an explanation—"

"Ma, he didn't," Gabriella said, "He had no expla—"

'knock knock knock' she stopped speaking, straightening her back and feeling her heart flutter wildly with abandon in her chest. But she didn't smile, she couldn't smile…not now. Gloria sighed, seeing that her daughter wouldn't answer it…

"Oh," she said, smiling and staring back at her daughter. "Troy…she's in the living room."

"Thank you Mrs Montez—"

"Troy, I told you…Gloria…or 'mom'." Troy chuckled and nodded, going into the living—being met with the hunched frame of his beauty…

_Consider me gone_

_Consider me gone_

Only this beauty was with eyes that were red-rimmed and her face seemed colourless. But Troy had never seen her look more beautiful. "Ella," he muttered, sitting down next to her and pulling her in a hug. "I am…so sorry." Hesitantly, she wrapped him in her arms and leaned her head against his chest.

"I just…can't believe—"

"I was lost…that's all I was." He said, ignoring her. "But, Ella, I love you….don't forget that…don't ever forget that."

She pulled away from him, staring into his cerulean blues and then at his full golden lips. "Troy..I…I love you too."

Like two magnets, their lips touched, gently but with warm passion that sent tingles down Gabriella's spine; exactly like the first time they met…the first time they kissed.

_Just Consider Gone_


End file.
